wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SleepyZeez
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wakfu Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Iop page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Future classes *You just changed Eniripsa to Osamodas on the Characteristic's page, for the Leadership stat... Currently Eniripsa are released, and do have Leadership as a stat (related to the Coney spell). Osamodas are not currently available in the game, so you cannot be sure how they will function. --Defunc7 10:20, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Categories Couple of things... Categories are singular (e.g. "resource" instead of "resources"). Think of it this way, A gobball sword is a type of sword, not a type of sword's'. There are a few exceptions, such as "cards".. where the weapon isn't a single card, but a bunch of cards. ...and articles are placed in their nearest "leaf" category (so, water belongs to "liquid", which belongs to "resource".. but water does not directly belong to "resource" as well, only indirectly). The definition of a category is placed within the parent category, and linked from the category's introduction section. This is mostly to cut down on the clutter when a single article belongs to many categories, most of which are basically subcategories of each other. --Defunc7 15:55, February 4, 2011 (UTC) "Resources" names Hey, sorry to pop-up right in the middle of you editting, but there's something you might have missed... I'd missed it too. Resources are no longer listed by what kind of thing they are, but rather how they were acquired. So Iron is actually a Miner's Harvest, piwi feathers are Trapper's Harvests, Gobball Horns are "Dropped Resources", etc. Iron is a bit tricky because it's full name is "Iron (Mineral)"... but until I can find another "Iron" I think that's just a hand over from the old system. --Defunc7 00:33, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok thx for the update ill make chages to any furture pages Ronndo 00:46, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Hey, when you want to nominate a page for deletion, just add the delete template... don't wipe the content. It's just so the actual content can be reviewed easily, and some maybe transferred to another article, etc. If it does end up getting deleted, the content goes with it anyway. Thanks --Defunc7 21:34, February 9, 2011 (UTC) new stat row/block Yea, the change from monsters of multiple levels, to a fixed level the table version is less useful. The new version hopefully brings it in line (especially the missing stats like ini)... but it's undergoing some changes. Use the new one for any new pages you add, and I'll get round to the pre-existing ones. --Defunc7 23:41, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Content Team Hi! I'm Mark, a member of Wikia's Content Team. I was checking out the wiki, and noticed how great it is doing! After having a look at the list of local admins, it turned out the wiki has no active admins. This means that nobody has the ability to promote other users, or delete pages. Therefore I'd like to offer you and Jackal0Riot these rights so the wiki is in the right hands. I'd also like to offer my help for any wiki related issues. For example, the navigation could use some help, and maybe I could do some general maintenance? Just tell me what you'd like to see fixed, and I'll get right on it :-). You can leave me a message on my talk page. (PS. I left the same message at Jackal0Riot's talk page). Mark (talk) 22:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :Great :). I've given you the rights, and I've also enabled Article Comments. Mark (talk) 11:11, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Server I play on the international, Remington (: What about you? Jackal0Riot 13:15, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Aww, I play EN version (Nox) its in Closed Beta at the moment, was hoping to see you in-game, oh well :( Ronndo 14:49, August 13, 2011 (UTC) No, unfortunately I was late to the Wakfu party! So no closed beta for me /: Do you keep a blog of your experiences on Nox? Or is it pretty much the same kinda deal as it is with Remington? I'm a bit behind with my info xD Jackal0Riot 14:50, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I dont keep a blog since I spend most of my time in Wakfu spamming Kraloves or training professions/ getting achivements, and Nox is just like Remington expect it has less people and lower prices on most items Haha. Sounds like a good way to divide your time! If that's the case with the prices then it must be ridiculously low, haha. Because except for a few people that I've seen, most prices that I've encountered are so low. Like 1 and 2 kamas for great gear. My whole gobball set cost me under 30 kamas, which I find ridiculously cheap. Haha. Jackal0Riot 15:22, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Guard citizenship Did they change from 500 to 100? Wakfu site still(or now does) say it is 500. Yechnagoth 04:52, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I am a Guard my self and you only need 100 to get it. Ronndo 05:02, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Admin I asked Jackal0Riot earlier but you seem to be coming here more often, so I will ask you. Could you turn me into admin too? I'd like to help and it would reduce what each of us need to do (there are many images that need to be deleted for being repeated with different qualities for example, I could help with that) Yechnagoth 03:04, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you can be a admin but the stub list is the most important priority atm Ronndo 11:45, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :) Yechnagoth 18:13, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Categories Think you could help me organizing categories? I was adding categories to things but there are some missing/some that should be deleted but I don't understand very well how they work (there is a category of havenbag gems for example but they don't appear when adding categories) If you'd help me with that, for now these things need to be done: delete a category named weapons for 1 hands , (and if you're gonna fix weapon category, split weapon into one-handed weapon and two-handed weapon.) There is no "Bonta" category either, despite having one named amakna, (or at least, its not available upon adding categories, just like havenbag ones) When I find more lacking categories I will tell, but those are all I remember now. Yechnagoth 03:34, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sure I can help these pages will probaly be the pages to look at: *Categories *Uncategorized Categories *Uncategorized Pages I will try to sort out the categories and delete the ones that are not needed, although I will not be as active on this wiki as I would like to be since school just started up again for me. About the 1 hand weapons category, it seems it was used for a sandbox or a place where you can just mess around with editing to make templates and such. I guess I will delete the catrgory to avoid confusion since the user that made it is inactive. I think I know how the categories work, or how to create/delete them, but something that I don't get is why some of them don't work properly (just like havenbag gems one). Is it because they have no pages linked to them? Or you need to do something else for them to appear in the auto-complete after creating a category? I could just write down the name of the category, but they still stay marked as uncategorized and sometimes things won't appear to be in there. If wasn't for that I could just do everything without asking for help. (though its sad that you're in school now, I have a lot of free time but still theres so much to be done its just too much to do with so few people) Yechnagoth 06:43, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I just added Havenbag Gem to the Havenbag Gem Category and it seems to work for me, or maybe im not reading your question right? I also made a Bonta category and added the bonta territories to it, the bonta category does not pop up like others but if you finsh typing Bonta it works. Ronndo 10:10, August 22, 2011 (UTC) The havenbag gems and Bonta categories is working normally now, maybe its just a delay from the wiki for making it appear in the auto-complete and consider it a real category. (and since havenbag one started working after a page was added, maybe that, too) Anyways, thanks for the help with that, I think I can try to fix things myself from now on if I see anything else wrong :P Yechnagoth 23:07, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Profession related categories Hey, don't you think it would be better to change "crafting" for "crafting workshop"? Since its all that category is about and it is a little confusing to just have crafting. (everyone calls them workshops too) Just would like to hear what you think before changing it. That would make it easier for navigation, I will change it and put a link to it on main profession page and someother pages that are relavent to it. Ronndo 18:48, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Seems that I cant rename the cartegory page it self so im going to delete it and make another with the new name.Ronndo 18:53, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I'll be changing "bread" into "bakery" just as Ankama classifies baker food themselves, as not everything bakers make are bread, some things will get out of place, so put bakery on future edits you make on anything related to bakers. Yechnagoth 22:50, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ItemWrap Just in case you're wondering, I removed craft usage you added because not all items need it, better add separatedly, there are many that are not used. (bags, food, equipment, etc) Okay, it does kinda look out of place on pages that dont need it.Ronndo 19:30, September 17, 2011 (UTC) New category I'm adding a new category called Out of date, so that we can track easier pages that have any kind of old info that needs changing. Yechnagoth 13:39, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Layout Page Ok, I'm gonna bother you once again, how do you make layout pages? I saw it somewhere, but now I don't remember where. Yechnagoth 21:43, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, found it. Yechnagoth 21:44, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Monster images Just as a tip, instead of taking a screenshot of the monster, enter into battle with him (or watch someone), then open his little window of info, and take a screenshot of that, so the background will be white ;) Yechnagoth 20:26, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay, no problem Ronndo 20:50, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Changes Try to always get info directly from the game, puddly set has changed on last patch, alongh with others. Yechnagoth 23:41, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I've changed it. Should be good enough for now, still have to fix some details. Yechnagoth 02:53, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello Could I get your input on the design layout of http://wakfu.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Wisdom_Equipment I am thinking to completely re-orangise what I have already done. Please click on the link, and then you can see it makes a little list, but I am thinking to make the list by equipment types rings, ammys etc, please see the first sub catorgy "Wisdom Amulet" At present you can go without me making the list, what you can simple do is use Word Find (Control+F) and look up say Wisdom on the equipment list but my question is would it make for easier naviagation if a catergory such a "Wisdom Ammy" existed and people could use that. Thanks for your thoughts JerryDaBogywogyman 12:49, March 25, 2012 (UTC)